Kane's Bitterness
by Crys Skywalker
Summary: [Complete] Kane has broken up with Rob. The feeling after the fact begin to surface. Kane realizes how much Rob has effected him in his life. Rob&Kane slash. R


Author's Note: I was listening to Evanescence and came up with a slash story. Kane's focus is the main point in this fic. This is a one shot.  
**Summary:** Kane has broken up with Rob. The feeling after the fact begin to surface. Kane realizes how much Rob has effected him in his life.  
**Rating:** PG-13**  
  
Kane's Bitterness**  
By Crys Skywalker  
_  
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside   
(Bring me to life)_

- Evanescence _"Bring Me To Life"_

Kane stood at the door staring at the drops that landed in front of his view. He had just realized that Rob was no longer apart of RAW. He didn't know how to react. He wanted to laugh because he knew that Rob was now out of his life forever. But this thought even saddened him.

Rob was his life. His reason to go on. Now Rob walked out of RAW, head held high and Kane left behind. Kane was bitter, not because that Rob probably got the opportunity of a lifetime, but because Rob was happy. Kane was beside himself about the whole deal.

Kane expected Rob to be the one hurting and never wanting to give up on the relationship that they had, but in the long run it was Kane who wanted nothing but to have Rob again. This anguish that Kane had made him madden with bitterness. He never wanted to admit that anyone could have that hold on him ever again.

The tears began to build up again in his eyes. Rob was him; Rob was the life Kane needed. He needed Rob and didn't even realize it. But now it was too late. 

Rob walked out of the arena, wearing the colors of Smackdown proudly. The rain drenched Rob as he got to his car. Looking back he saw Kane, looking longing for him. Rob sighed and nodded in sadness. He knew that Kane was a hard man to get along with, but there only so much a man can take before he must walk away. Kane pushed very hard and Rob didn't want anymore. So happily he took the chance to head back to his roots, Smackdown.

Rob stared at the spot where Kane stood. He could see the tears streaking the supposed monster. Rob knew that Kane wanted him, but it was a hard and painful break up with him. Rob couldn't go through that pain again. He turned around and got into his car, knowing that was the last time that he was probably going to see his ex lover ever again.

Kane watched him leave, tears flowing fast. He couldn't take it. Rob was whom he needed. He was the breath that saved his soul. Now he only wished that he wasn't so evil to Rob. The mind games he played tormented Rob from the inside out. It never dawned on Kane that he could lose the one he loved the most.

Sliding down the glass, Kane's cries and tears over took him. He was lost, and Rob wasn't there to help him pick up the pieces. He cried so hard for the one true thing he had. He really loved Rob and now he made him go away. Just like his brother and his father. Kane laid his body against the glass sobbing for all of those he lost, for the love that he pushed away.

The End

Author's Note: This is a very angst driven ficcie. I wanted the feeling that was before and what Kane was going to endure. This could be a tie in from the other stories that I'm writing, but I really doubt it. I hope you all enjoyed it. R&R. I would definitely love and comments.


End file.
